


Kissing Stone

by Sucker_for_yaoi



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, D screaming internally, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, annoying each other, lefty being lefty, long journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sucker_for_yaoi/pseuds/Sucker_for_yaoi
Summary: The infamous vampire hunter,D, is hired to check out an ominous castle in Romania and to get rid of any Nobles that rest there. after mistakingly awakening the sleeping beauty and causing the Castle to disappear he and Adrian Tepes must track it down together. Will they kill each other from the never ending bantering? Will lefty ever shut up about Adrian's looks? And will the story end with lefty being cut off by the annoyed hunter? Guess you gotta keep reading to find out.
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/D (Vampire Hunter D)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kissing Stone

**Author's Note:**

> It was one in the morning when I wrote this pls go easy on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually fixed this one cuz this was complete ass before I didn’t know what I was thinking when I published this with out rlly looking over it, I’m also gonna fix the second chapter because...yikes😬😬

"I don't like this D, I'm getting a strange vibe, we should just turn back and tell em we checked, that it's all clear and collect our coin then go." The hunter did not respond as usual to the never ending complaints and worries of the parasite. "Oh yeah, go ahead and ignore me because I'm always right about these sorts of things." Lefty sighed and faded back into D's hand.

* * *

The castle had a cold feeling to it, not just the temperature but it's atmosphere. It felt melancholic and heavy. The hunter sensed a faint presence in the seemingly abandoned home, he listened closely, a heart beat; barely audible and abnormally slow, the thought of a person on the verge of death crossed his mind, but was immediately shut down by logic, no human heart could be that slow and still be living. He made his way up the stairs and through the halls swiftly without a sound, scanning the dark rooms, but nothing came about. The sound of the heart beat got louder, Letting him know he was getting closer. "we need to turn back I don't have a good feeling about this." Lefty whispered in worry. After a while of searching and close hearing, he came across a closed room, D broke the knob off the locked door, and opened it slowly, clenching his jaw at the squeaky door, wishing it had been quiet. A coffin was placed in the center of the room, basking in the moonlight, glowing in the surrounding darkness. D approached it cautiously avoiding the shattered glass on the floor, he drew his sword ready to impale what ever awaited him inside, then lifted the coffin lid slowly making sure not to disturb the creature, listening if it's heartbeat changed; a man as pale as he, laid still in his slumber, his blond locks splayed out under his head like a halo, his golden eyelashes casting a shadow on his prominent cheekbones, his plump pale lips parted slightly, D had to admit that this man was far more prettier than most women. "I thought you were into ladies." the parasite snickered, "shut up." he said trying to not let his annoyance be known, "bet he's prettier when he wakes up, maybe you should kiss him like in sleepin-", D balled his hand into a fist considering to chop his hand off as soon as he left the castle. The man's eyes flung open, D jumped back into a fighting stance, the man was now standing on the other side of the coffin, the movement faster than D could see. They stared into each other's eyes not backing down from this unspoken competition; the man huffed in amusement looking D up and down, "let me guess you want to kill me?" D stood in silence refusing to break his gaze." I'm beginning to see a pattern with hunters wanting to kill me as soon as I awake." D moved swiftly over to the blond’s side, pulling his sword back to strike but stopped and fell down in pain, a sword pierced through his back and out his chest, he hissed at the stinging sensation the sword provided as he strained to get up, the sword withdrew and floated to the man's side. The man turned his back against the hunter and sighed "I suggest you stay down." D swung his sword cutting through the mans red glowing after image, then spun around to block the sword the noble wield, they stood there pushing the swords against each other, trying to force the other to yield, they glared at each other, brilliant gold meeting dull blue, a hint of red appeared in D's eyes as he finally managed to push the noble off. While the man regained his balance D lunged forward, the blond prepared for the attack that headed towards him cementing his feet in place, instead of a head on attack, the hunter appeared behind him and drove his sword through the vampires stomach, "I guess I deserved that." the man coughed. He slid off the sword, turned around and roundhouse kicked D square in his face making him to fly out the room and across the hall into a room, his back slammed into the cobblestone wall making him black out for a second, when he regained his vision he caught a glimpse of the man running away; he chased the noble upstairs losing site of him. He was led into a room filled with huge gears and a single pedestal near a window, he held his sword with both hands, walking with caution trying to find where the noble was hiding. "I guess you were serious about killing me.” The voice bounced off the cold walls, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to shatter that hope of yours." He emerged from the shadows at full speed, his attack blocked by D's reflexes, the blond twisted his sword around D's weapon and wrenched it out of his hand and on to the floor, pointing the sharp end of his long sword at the pale man's throat. He paused to smile relishing his victory, a mistake he instantly regretted, D smacked the sword away and punched the man sending him flying back. colliding with a floating object above the pedestal making it spin rapidly and glow, the man looked up at the object in shock, "shit." said the parasite and the blond in sync. D grabbed his sword quickly before they were both blown out the window, D looked back at the castle as he fell, but it had disappeared causing a wave of wind to push D and the man faster towards the water below. They smacked into the water hard, D and the man floated in the lake staring at each other unsure if they should continue, they swam to the surface staring up at the cliff they had fallen off of, “what. The hell. Was that?” lefty said, “you made the castle move, that's what that was.” he spat in anger splashing water at D. the men swam across on to land “fuck.” the blond cursed as he squeezed his damp shirt, then ran his hand through his wet locks in frustration, “damn it. Good job oaf, now the castles gone because of your foolish attempt to kill me, for no apparent reason, except for the fact that you sir, are a massive dick head.” “ouch.” lefty chuckled quietly, getting cut off by D’s clenching fist, “wow, you really are a prick you know that.” he groaned into his hands, “ i'm a bit hesitant in asking you to help me locate the castle, because if that act taught me anything, it would be that you are an utter fool.” D did not respond to any of the man’s derogatory words, he just watched as the man sat down and took off his boots dumping the water out, “I was told a noble lived here.” “a what?” The sun rose blinding the blond making him curse, D was surprised that the man did not burst into flames, “looks like he’s like you.” the blond looked up at him in annoyance, “not only are you an oaf, but you also talk to yourself in third person. Perfect. And what do you mean like you?” he asked angrily, not really caring for an answer, “a dhampir.” the blond squinted at him judgingly. “who are you?” “D.” the blond broke out into laughter mocking him “D? Oh that's just brilliant. What does it stand for?” before D could reply the blond cut him off “let me guess. It stands for dumbass. D for dumbass.” he stopped laughing and spoke with a cold tone in his voice “what a fitting name. Listen here, dumbass.” “D.” “dumbass. You will help me find that damned castle or so help me god i won't miss your heart this time.” the blond stood crossing his arms waiting for a response. “This doesn't concern me.” the man's face turned into a sneer, “this doesn't concern you? Did you not just hear what I said? I will end you if you dont aid me in my quest for the castle. You made this mess and you will help me fix it.” he edged in closer “if that doesn't concern you then this will, there are things and knowledge in there that can cause all living things to be wiped out. Now if you live on mars i could see how this doesn't concern you.” D stared blankly at the man, the blond sighed pinching the bridge of his nose “are you not understanding or you just don't care? You're a hunter right? You're supposed to protect the people in any way possible even if that means teaming up with your ‘enemy’ which I'm not.” D looked off into the sky, “is there any way of tracking it?” “yes. Let me just pull the device out of my ass and be on our merry way.” he said sarcastically and crossed his arms looking at D’s facial expression of unamusement, ”it’s in the castle, sorry i didn't grab it, i wasn't expecting an oaf to drop by an activate the transportation device.” he reminded. D wouldn't admit aloud or let it show, but this guy was pushing some buttons he never knew he had. “It moved west.” “well at least that’s something we can work with. Good job oaf.” the blond walked away toward the nearby town, “I know it is opposite from west, but we do need horses, or do you expect me to pull that out my ass too.” the last part he whispered knowing D would pick it up.

* * *

“You called me a noble earlier. I'm pretty sure that you weren't talking about an aristocrat. ” he asked as they entered the sleeping town, “vampires.” “Oh of course, kill me because i'm a vampire, cuz that's just.” he scoffed. some people peered out their windows to stare at the abnormally pale and tall men but mostly to look at the one with the huge hat. They entered a shop that read jennas stable, the blond passed through the empty stables and stopped trying to comprehend what he was seeing, D came from behind the man looking at the horses, “humans always have a way of surprising me.” he slid his hand over the robotic horns “but why horses, don't they have cars?” D moved passed him grabbing a steed of his own ignoring the man’s question making the blond roll his eyes, as he pulled on the reins of the horse leading it towards the checkout. “600,000 dalas” the grumpy woman said from behind the counter, D placed the coins on the surface and walked off with the horse, she eyed the coins suspiciously “ i said 600k not 300k.” ‘he will pay for his own.” the blond made a sound of confusion “well…’ he rubbed the back of his neck, “ well you see… um. I left it but i promise-’ she snatched the reins out of his hand and pointed at the exit, he felt a bit embarrassed feeling like a child who got his toy taken away from misbehaving, he bowed his head apologetically and left quickly catching up to D,“ you had more than enough, you could've paid for that you know.” “I do.” D mounted his horse and drove it forward leaving the man behind, the dhampir stood in disbelief as he processed the situation before him, “are you seriously leaving me? What about the castle? What about our deal.” “there was no deal, i will find it on my own, you will only slow me down.” he jogged up to the side of the horse, “oh great plan genius, then what? Come back and tell me where it is? because I know you don't know how to move it. Properly at least. And if you want to talk about time, it would be unwise to leave it unguarded for so long.” He stopped in front of the horse staring D down, “I’m going with you whether you like it or not, you will track it down and I will bring it back.” D stared right back at him, “look I know we started off on the wrong foot, with you trying to kill me and all but the point is-" D steered the horse around the blond refusing to listen to the complaints of a man child. The blond clenched his fists in frustration, trying to calm himself down, if D won’t let him ride he will just have to walk.

* * *

A few hours passed as the man continued to follow behind the horse, “c’mon D its becoming a bit pathetic don’t you think? Just let him come along, you know you want to.” Lefty teased. Five minutes later after careful consideration D stopped and waited for the man to catch up, he held out his hand to him. “well it’s about bloody time.” He huffed, taking D’s hand quickly, afraid he might change his mind after that little remark, he hoisted himself up with D’s leverage and sat down almost on top of his lap “welcome to the ride blondy.” “It’s alucard, and why do you keep changing your voice, is that like a mental thing, developed cuz you're so lonesome or do you just have fun doing that?” He asked peering over his shoulder, D lifted his hand to show lefty, "what the hell..." "what is it to you? You some kind of doctor?" D placed his hand on the reins firmly making the voice become muffled, feeding it a mouth full of leather, "do all new dhampirs have… that?” No response. "oh boy this is going to be a long trip isn't it." He concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, I’m open to suggestions and constructive criticism, it’s my first time ever publishing anything (you’d think i would have wrote a draft but naw this just came out of my tired brain at 1 am) hopefully someone actually reads and maybe might even enjoy it. If you did either of these I really appreciate you and I guess I’ll see you until next time. Stay safe😙


End file.
